


borrowed comofort ft. white fluffy hoodie

by moonbeanm



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing Clothes, that one white fluffy hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: are they in love? do they have feelings for each other? nobody knows, but they do share clothes a lot between them. specially that one fluffy hoodie.
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Drew MacFarlane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	borrowed comofort ft. white fluffy hoodie

You know that one hoodie you bought just because it looked nice on you and it was the softest and warmest piece of clothing you owned? Yeah? Well Dave had one of those too, white fluffy and soft hoodie which he adored with all his life. And then one day Drew entered his life and started to borrow his beloved hoodie. It went something along these lines.

“Hey bubs, do you have any hoodie I can borrow while I go and fetch us something to eat? Because your fridge at the moment holds only some veggies, one yogurt and some unidentified sauce,” Drew laughed his way from the kitchen towards Dave’s bedroom.

“I have some in the closet just pick something!” came voice from the bathroom.

And of course, Drew picked that one white fluffy hoodie Dave had in the closet. And you know that, Dave saw that hoodie next time months later. But that’s not important, because now it smelled like Drew.

Next time it happened they were on the tour, somewhere in the middle of the US and it was currently cold night in the tour bus, Joe and Ed already went to their bunks as it was already past midnight, but of course nor Dave or Drew weren’t tired after few cups of coffee they each had today. So, they were just chilling on the couch they had in the front of the bus, both snuggled into each other with one big blanket which was covering both of them. Drew was of course wearing that one white hoodie that did belong to Dave, bur it somehow found its way to Dave no matter what.

“You okay there honey?” Dave asked softly and quietly to Drew.

“Mhm, ’m perfect,” Drew sighed contently, pulled the fluffy hoodie closer to his body and burrowed further into the embrace Dave was offering.

Dave just laughed softly and stroked Drew’s hair, detangling small bunch of pieces of hair that were stuck together.

“Okay then, if you are certain about that bubs,” Dave replied to the now sleeping man in his arms.

Honestly, Dave wasn’t even mad at Drew for taking that one hoodie he loved the most. At this point he came to the peace that they will share that one hoodie till they’ll need to look for the same one but newer version or just the similar one. And Dave was more then okay with that, because that way he knew that no matter what there will always be that one piece of clothing that will smell like Drew and will always bring comfort to him when Drew can’t.


End file.
